memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CmdrClow
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 05:32, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) Non-canon Please do not add pictures or create new articles for video game characters, as these are non-canon subjects. However, you may feel free to write more on the characters at Star Trek: Elite Force II. --From Andoria with Love 07:12, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I just wanted to say I think it's great that you're giving us a better look at things from EF, and thanks for adding the copyright tag. :) Keep up the good work. --Broik 04:19, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) Images Sorry! This always comes up with new people who are used to Wikipedia's policy. Memory Alpha (despite being hosted on a free service) has a policy of no personal images. You might want to try Photobucket or another service. I'd be happy to help you out if you get ahold of me through IM or e-mail (my contact info's on my user page). --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:34, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Unfortunately I had to delete your personal images under the policy that your user page is not storage space. Please do not use Memory Alpha for storing material unrelated to the project. Uploaded files that are not directly related to an article will be deleted immediately. You may, however, host your images off site and link to them that way as is stated above. --Alan del Beccio 03:04, 28 January 2006 (UTC)